Sur le sang du Père
by Darth Breezy
Summary: On their first official outing as husband and wife, Luke finds that the past isn't as forgiving as he is. Rated 'T' but there will of course be *some* canoodling depicted. My apologies for the longer than normal delay - Chapter 13 - Darne returns... Should be updated within a day or so! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sur le sang du Père - **by Darth Breezy _

_From the Holonet - Core News and Society Date line 22-17-32 Breaking -_

_ The elusive Luke Skywalker himself, who's last semi-public appearance was in Cornet, Correllia nearly ten standard months ago, will be appearing as a guest of Honor at the Governor's Ball next week, along with Madame Leia Organa Solo and General Solo in attendance. Rumors are running rampant as to exactly who - if anyone - will be accompanying the Jedi Master. D'Arne' Mycion of the Naboo system and Chita Nagga from Leritorr are among the front-runners, but unnamed sources, who claim to be close to the Jedi Master have hinted that 'There's a lot more going on with General Skywalker and the daughter of Shurke Canaille (Retired Corellian Magistrate, and former Ambassador to the Core) Aubé' 'Nails' Canaille than meets the eye.' Indeed, a few weeks ago Skywalker was seen personally meeting the Corellian party at the docking bay only a few weeks ago, during an unannounced visit to the Core. Both Skywalker and Canaille have been conspicuously absent from the pubic eye ever since._

_ In other news, Tensions rose at Rosia's of Coco town as both Sharzi Keenath and Kartrashdon D'baguch found themselves at the same event in the exact same 'exclusive' dress from the House of Piane..._

* * *

"Can you please do the back of this dress up, Luke?" Aubé sighed, presenting her back to him. "I just can't get it..."

"Of course, M'lady," Luke replied, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her neck as he did so. He buried his nose into her short brown hair and inhaled deeply, relishing her fresh scent mixed in with the perfume of Naboo wildflowers. The same perfume she had worn on their first night together... "You shouldn't be so nervous, Bé, things will be fine tonight."

"I can't help it, Luke," Aubé turned to face him, anxious brown eyes meeting blue. "I mean, what if... well, you know... I have to... well... _that!"_

Luke arched a quizzical eyebrow. "That?"

Exasperated, Aubé put her hand over her belly and wiggled. "You know?"

He smiled wryly. "Aubé, everyone needs a fresher at least once an evening - even Jedi do on occasion."

She pursed her lips, unimpressed. "Not every hour on the hour!" she countered. "They'll think something's wrong with me!"

The smile became gentle laugh. "In case you hadn't noticed Bé, it's pretty apparent as to exactly why you need the fresher. I think one or two of the other ladies there might just understand - not only Leia..."

A soft moan escaped her lips even as she allowed herself to be drawn into his arms. "Oh Goddess, is it that obvious? I thought I could hide it a little longer!"

Now it was Luke's turn to be concerned. "Why would you want to even try, Bé?" He chastised her gently. "Our baby, our _family_ is nothing to be ashamed of. We're sheltering Pem for her own protection, but our son isn't going to be reading the _Holonet_ any time soon..." Glancing up at the chrono, he gave her another reassuring kiss. "Speaking of time..."

"All right," she conceded with a sigh. "Toa's already seen to Pem for the night. I guess I'm ready for my first_ 'official outing as Mrs. Skywalker'._ How do I look?"

"Beautiful," he murmured. "Don't worry, things will be fine."

But he would wear his lightsabre, just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

_From the HoloNet News - Core News and Society 25-17- 32 _

_That sound you just heard wasn't the resurgence of the dreaded Death Star, but rather the sound of a million hearts breaking across the Galaxy. Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, has apparently defied convention once again and established a marital bond with Aube 'Nails' Canaille. Spydroids caught the unmistakable sight of matching Silver-sheen bands on their respective fingers. Indeed, it was noted in our offices that it seems that Skywalker was making a deliberate point of showing off this latest accessory, as his left hand, normally ensconced in a black glove was fully 'on display'. But that not all gentle beings! It seems that the last ten months have been a very busy time for the Jedi Master - Despite rushing through the press receiving line, and only stopping for the briefest of moments to plant a very public kiss on what we now understand to be the newly minted 'Mrs. Skywalker's' glowing cheek, our faithful, on the spot reporters noticed that either Military Standards (Canaille served with honors during the Liberation as a pilot) have fallen by the 'weigh' side, or else by next year, the New Republic will have a second set of a new generation of Heros. Makes you wonder where 'else' that light sword of his has been over the years._

_Leia Organa Solo (resplendent in Blue Bespin Silks) and General Solo are expecting to welcome their first child by Spring planting season. "We couldn't be happier!" General Solo has been overheard saying, with his Wookiee companion often roaring deftly in agreement. In the Solo-Organa household, 'baby makes four!' _

_Speaking of four - Darné Koeien, heiress to the Koeien fortune, announced today that she was divorcing her fourth husband on the grounds of 'irreconcilable differences'. "He can't 'consile' me in bed anymore' she was heard to quip..._

* * *

"Thanks for taking the heat off of us, Kid!" Han laughed as Luke and Aubé finally made their way to their table. "How ya holding up there, Nails?"

Suddenly shy, Aubé lowered her head, "Everyone is staring at us," she said quietly. "It's positively unnerving!"

Under the table, Leia took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "It'll be all right," Leia assured her. "They'll move on to someone new, soon enough - they always do..."

Aubé smiled at last. "True... but in the mean time - "

"_In the mean time_, they're serving the entree's" Luke broke in. "I know Aubé hasn't eaten since first meal." He cast his wife a knowing look. "What about you, Leia?"

"Han was good enough to bring me some Fuegu from that Corellian take away earlier,"

"Nothing's too good for my Princess!"

Chewbacca roared in agreement, but all at once, Luke seemed distracted. "Leia, who's that over there?" he asked, nodding at a rather portly, older gentleman. "Sitting next to Darné Koeine?"

Aubé's nose wrinkled. "Goddess, not the Koeine woman!" she grumbled under her breath. "I had hoped she'd taken a long space cruise or something!"

Luke had hoped so too, but for now, he momentarily ignored the thought.

"Senator Kehilangan Satu," Leia replied absently, thanking the servo droid who deftly began to place the serving dishes on the table. "He used to fight everything I put forth in the Senate, but he was a great behind the scenes asset to the Rebellion..."

As if he knew that he was the subject of discussion, Senator Satu raised a glass to the Skywalker - Solo table, then deliberately turned away from the, party.

Now it was Aubé's turn to be concerned. She touched Luke's arm as if to say 'Are you all right?' Luke just shook his head, what ever there had been - if anything - it had passed. He smiled at his wife, pleased to see that she had found comfort in familiar company.

"It's nothing," he said. "Let's eat before this gets too cold."

"I agree!" Aubé enthused, her appetite suddenly returning, then with a shy giggle, she leaned over to her sister-in-law. "And Leia," she whispered, "maybe you can help me find the fresher after..." Now both women giggled like schoolgirls, and all the boys could do was shrug it off. Han simply rolled his eyes at his old friends.

"Women!" the gesture seemed to say, while Luke nodded in absent agreement. _Senator Satu_, he thought, _I think you and I are going to have a little talk before the night is over... I just hope it's a simple one._


	3. Chapter 3

Luke had hoped that he'd get more than just the first dance with his wife before the interruptions began, but almost as soon as the Bith orchestra had sounded its last note, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind," came a warm familiar voice, causing Aubé's eyes to flutter open in shock.

"Pappa!" she gasped joyfully, sliding into her father's arms. "We didn't think you and Mother would be here for another few weeks!"

Luke's smile belied the concern he felt. In the short time they had been away from Corellia, Schurke had simply... _aged_. He looked far grayer - and far too thin but prudently, he kept these thoughts to himself.

"Mas - Minister Canaille," he said with a respectful bow. "My lovely wife wand I would be honored if you would have this - or as many other dances - as you wish."

"Just the one," Schuke said obviously more heartily than he felt, but Aubé didn't seem to notice, far too happy to have her father near as a slow waltz began. "Kam is over at your table, Luke..."

"I'll join her, Minister," Luke said agreeably, "Hopefully I can make it over before - "

"Oh, Luke!" came a high pitch cry, to Luke's ears, it was the human equivalent of a wookiee war cry. "So good to catch you alone at last!"

"Hello, Darné," Luke said with more than a little forced cordialness. "I see you're doing well."

Her long blond hair piled high on her head threatened to topple as she shook with laughter. "Oh so absolutely wondererous!," she replied, very nearly spilling her drink onto Luke's chest. "But look at you! You've been so utterly naughty not being around all this time, and then showing up with -"

"My wife..." Luke finished for her dryly. "Look, Darné, I really need to speak to Minister Canaille's wife -"

"Oh yeah," Darné agreed, throwing back the remainder of her drink. "I've heard - well - things about her too! But really, Luke! I wouldn't have thought you'd be one to -"

"All right, Darné," Luke replied shortly. "You'll have to excuse me..." And without another word, he left Darné Koeien standing there, in search of her next drink.

* * *

"So how is he, Kam?" Luke asked, taking her hand. "Really?"

Kampher sighed, knowing there was no way around the truth. "He wanted to come home, Luke," she said softly. "Coruscant has always been our real home... Coruscant and of course, the Temple..."

"Do Aubé and Kay'leb know?"

"Kay'leb's a Healer, Luke. He can help keep his father comfortable -,well as much as a stubborn old rancor like Schurke will allow - and Aubé... in her own time, she'll understand."

Luke turned to look at his wife and her father. A second waltz, undoubtedly requested by Schurke himself had begun, and they swayed together in perfect bliss. "I guess so..." he conceded, the unspoken question seemed to be stuck in his throat. Thankfully, Kam seemed to understand.

"A few months, at the most," she said, her voice quiet and low. "But he's not afraid..."

"And you are?"

"No," she smiled with only a little sadness. "After all,it is the way of things..."

"The way of the Force..." Luke finished for her, nodding. "But Kam..."

Kampher only shook her head. "There are no _'buts'_ Luke," she said. "It is what will be..."

Rising, Luke took her other hand. "Then dance with me, M'lady," he said. "Unlike the rest of us, the night is still young."

Wordlessly, she followed him to the floor, and halfway through, they changed their respective partners, perhaps understanding that one of the last dances could also be the sweetest.


	4. Chapter 4

A few short hours later, Luke and Aubé fund themselves sitting together, in a relatively quiet corner of the ballroom. Han and Leia had already retired for the evening, leaving the two of them to be the primary attraction, but neither of them really cared anymore.

Aubé rested her head on Luke's shoulder, while their joined hands rested on her belly. In a rare moment of peace, the assembled masses were leaving them alone, if only for the moment. Even Darné herself had vanished into the crowd, much to their relief.

"Pappa said that you had arranged for he and mother and to move into the Temple, as soon as next week," Aubé murmured softly into his chest."Not too far from the new Healer's Ward."

"Yes..."

She sighed. "Luke, I'm not blind, I know why they came back, and it's not just to be near all of us."

A wordless nod, there was nothing more to be said.

"I hope he's happy, is all." she finished. After a pause, she changed the subject. "They've offered to see me back to our apartment, Luke. Would you mind terribly if I left with them? I know that this ball is partly an excuse for politics and discussion, and I'm just not up to it tonight."

Luke nuzzled her hair affectionately. "Are you sure you want to leave me here with Darné still about?" he teased. "I don't think she's found her... _'company'_ for the evening yet."

"I thought I saw a gundark in the west wing by the fresher -"

"Now you're getting some interesting ideas, Bé. You, me, a nest of gundarks...And don't forget Darné," he added playfully.

"I said gundarks, Luke - nothing about hutt offspring!"

Luke cupped her chin in his hand, bringing her face close to his, ignoring the flash of the inevitable holocam. "Go ahead and go," he told her. "And make sure you all stop and get something to eat before they leave you. You hardly touched your dinner after all."

"Hmmm, is that a hint that I might need some extra energy tonight?" she asked him suggestively. "If so, I'm sure I can find something..."

He kissed her again. "If that's what it takes..."

"Count on it then," came the reply, as she kissed him back. "Count on it..."

* * *

In hindsight, Luke wish that he'd simply gone home with Aubé,and the promise of the feather light touch of her fingertips, but instead, he had listened to the Force, which told him that there was business yet undone this evening.

_Kehilangan Satu._

_There's something about him, _Luke thought darkly. _Something hidden..._

He was already irritable, and a little out of sorts. Once Aubé and the Canaille's had departed, he had been inundated with the curious, some of them polite, some of them on verge of being profane, and despite his best efforts, Darné had begun a full near assault almost as soon as Aubé had left his embrace at the door. It had taken enormous amounts of self-control to keep from wiping her memory of ever meeting him in the first place, (although he was sure Aubé would conceivably done far worse) instead suggesting that yet another drink was in order, and perhaps a decent night's sleep. He had been subtle - careful even - for every gesture had been watched with agonizing scrutiny, but thankfully, he had escaped the encounter unscathed, unnoticed by almost anyone.

_Almost._

"I though a Jedi Master would be above such simple tricks and nonsense," Kehilangan Satu said quietly, sidling up next to Luke. "It's unbecoming."

"Senator Satu," Luke relied formally. "We haven't had the pleasure."

"It's no _pleasure_, Master Jedi," the Senator replied succinctly. "I won't take up more of your time than I have to this evening - I only have one thing to tell you."

Luke's mood darkened, but he kept himself in check. "Which is?"

"Simply this," the Senator continued. "_Under no circumstances are you to reopen the Jedi Temple. I swear to you I will fight it with my dying breath..."_


	5. Chapter 5

Although the Senator had refused to elaborate, or even speak to Luke any further after uttering that cryptic, thinly veiled threat, Luke carried it around with him for the short remainder of the time he stayed at the ball like a leaden weight in his soul.

_I will fight it with my dying breath..._

By the time Luke arrived back at the flat that he and Aubé now called home, he had tried to brush the dark feelings away - banish them to the void and away from his heart. They had no place in his soul, none at all...

In the end, he simply prayed to what ever gods that might listen that she would be awake, and more importantly, understand.

Thankfully, she was both.

* * *

He rolled off of her, repositioning his hand to her breast in a safe gentle caress even as he pulled her back to his chest. Softy kissing her neck, he whispered an apology.

"That couldn't have been good for you Bé," he murmured into the back of her neck. "I'll go check on Pem again, and make it up to you, if you'd like..."

"No need..." she mumbled, already half asleep herself. "Surprised, but fine... twice, in fact... You OK?"

"Much better," he admitted, feeling a decidedly un-Jedi-like odd mixture of shame, exhaustion and a sneaking sense of pride. "At least, somewhat."

More awake now, she pulled his arm around her body more tightly. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I should go check on Pem," Luke said abruptly. "I know we try to be discrete but..."

"I doubt if she's even moved a muscle since she went to sleep, Luke." Aubé sighed, turning to face him. "Toa said she'd had a nightmare just before Mother and Pappa and I arrived home. He gave her a pretty strong sleep aid, and he said it would virtually take a bomb going off to disturb her until morning."

Luke's face darkened. "I don't like the idea of my eight year old daughter being drugged unnecessarily, Bé!"

"But you have no problem with it happening to your wife..." Aubé countered, biting back. "I was going to talk to you about it when you came home, but it didn't seem like the proper thing to say while you were banging away -"

"All right, all right..." Luke conceded, trying to diffuse her anger, which he knew was being enhanced by his own. "Tell me what happened to Pem, and I'll fill you in on what happened after you left."

Aubé shrugged, allowing herself to calm down. "Not much to tell, really, You know she's _your daughter _in so many ways. Toa though she'd picked up something - either a memory or a feeling - it was bad enough to make her wake up in frightened tears. The only thing he _was_ sure of, was that is was from... 'outside; I guess... He gave her a smaller combination of suggestion and that blasted potion that my brother concocted for me, and held her until she drifted off." Now she smiled wryly. "At least I can tell you from experience, she'll feel just fine when she _does_ wake..."

She grew serious again. "Your turn - I know Darné was probably all over you like a flies on sweet as soon as I left, but that wouldn't have brought on... well.. you know..."

Luke shook his head. The act of passion had given him much-needed release, and he was able to think clearly again. "Hard to explain," he admitted. "I mean, no one knows about our plans to re-open the Temple fully, but Senator Satu _knew_, and he's not happy about it!"

"What do you mean, _not_ _happy_?" she asked, tracing her fingers delicately along the inside of his inner thigh. "How did he find out? And what difference does it make, in the end? It's not being financed by the Republic, after all..." Now the finger tracing became a firm caress. She kissed him lightly. "It doesn't matter..."

"Now who's changing the subject?" Luke asked, even as he lay back and closed his eyes. A soft moan escaped his lips as she made her intentions perfectly clear. "Are we looking... looking for three? Is that it?"

She buried her face in his chest. "And if I am? will you forgive Toa for what he did for Pem?"

"Maybe..." he replied, returning her caress. "But just in case, I think you... you might ... you might want to prepare for... for.."

She paused, looking up at him with wide, soft eyes. "For? You're stuttering _Master Jedi_..."

He pulled her close, closer. "For _four... _or maybe... even_ five..."_


	6. Chapter 6

When he woke at last, it didn't surprise Luke at all to find Aubé snuggled against him, but still very deeply asleep for though it was past first light, but thankfully not too late in day, he had expected it.

Placing a light kiss on her cheek, he gently pulled the coverlet up and over her shoulder, even as he himself climbed out of their bed and reached for a pair of house pants and a robe. Kampher would be coming by to take Pem for a visit ( and thankfully away from the apartment, which undoubtedly would be a virtual hive of activity this afternoon ) and the least he could do was have his daughter dressed when she arrived. Although he couldn't come close to mastering the complicated hair designs which Aubé seemed to carry out with speed and ease, he could make a simple plait. Ten months of being 'Pay-pa' had seen to that.

Before walking into the dining area for a quick cup of caf, he briefly checked the message center for anything of real importance, There were a slew of messages from the curious, multiple photos of himself and Aubé at the ball - indeed, one of the candid images the spy droid had caught of the them together was actually quite pleasing to him - a note of concern from Leia, and an offer of assistance from Lando's office to handle the 'PR'. Essentially, nothing urgent, for which Luke was profoundly grateful.

All at once, the sound of a quiet giggle caught his ear, but not from Pem's bedroom as he had anticipated might be the case, but from the kitchen.

"Good morning, Pay-pa!" Pem squealed happily, then quickly covered her mouth with her hands in an almost parody of being silenced. The volume of her voice quickly dropped by half. "Is Ma-mere asleep again? She said she was really tired!" She closed her eyes and slumped dramatically to the table, before peeking up with a broad smile, which Luke returned. Aubé had been right - again - she was more than fine despite his misgivings.

"Good morning, Little Pilot," Luke replied, kneeling down for a cuddle. "I see you're all ready for your visit with your Gra-mere and Grey-pa."

She wiggled happily in his embrace. "Me_ and_ Vitty!" she corrected him happily, bringing her stuffed bantha over from the other side of her plate. "Ma-mere said Vitty can go with us! He's so excited! She even helped me brush Vitty before she went back to bed! He can't wait to see the big city! Gra-mere says it's even bigger than Cornet! The whole planet is a big city!"

"Yes it is," Luke agreed, absently sipping his caf. "You saw it when you arrived, didn't you?"

"_I_ did," Pem nodded vigorously, but suddenly her voice grew soft, and she seemed to shrink down. "But Vitty was scared, like last night..."

Luke pretended not to notice, although all of his senses were on high alert. "Why was Vitty scared, Pem?"

His daughter held the bantha's lips to her ear, and listened intently, not knowing that in his own way, Luke was listening too. She nodded even as Luke saw images that would frighten an adult, much more so a child. _Fire... blood... death.._. but mostly sadness and fear.

She looked to her father, eyes bright with near tears. "It was _bad_, Pay-pa!" she said at last. We were so scared!" She amended herself. "I mean, _Vitty_ was scared, Pay-pa. Real Jedi don't get scared, do we?"

Luke put down the cup, and picked Pem and Vitty up in a tight embrace. "That's not true, Little Pilot," he told her, brushing an errant curl out of her face. "Real Jedi get scared all the time too. But then we draw on the Force, and find our strength..."

"Jedi rely on the Force a lot, don't they Pay-pa?" Pem sighed, resting her head against Luke's shoulder. "But one day maybe me and Vitty will learn how, huh?"

"Yes you will, my darling one," Luke murmured, stroking her head. "Yes you will..."

"Pay-pa?" Pem asked, as Luke set her back down in her chair to finish her first meal. "If Uncle Toa is a Jedi, why doesn't he have a lightsword?"

"It's a _lightsaber_, Pem. He doesn't need one as a Healer..."

"Like Uncle Kay, and Auntie Leia?"

_Curious... _Luke thought, but let her continue in her own time. "Yes..."

"Good!" Pem finished cryptically, taking a drink of bantha milk, closing the matter. "That's really good. I'm finished with first meal, Pay-pa. May I go to my room and find a leash for Vitty before Gra-mere comes?"

"Go ahead... but no holo-net, Pem!" Luke tried to inject some sternness into his voice, masking the concern he felt. Mentally, he added speaking to Toa to his list of things to do today. "I mean it... none!"

"I won't, Pay-pa!" She promised with a wet kiss on his cheek. "Gra-mere will be here soon, anyway! and with that, she fairly flounced into her bedroom, leaving Luke to his thoughts.

Far too many of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Luke was just finishing up his caf, when Aubé walked sleepily into the dining area.

"'Morning," she mumbled, pouring herself a tumbler full of sweet juice. "I'd ask how you slept, but you snore when it was really good, so I guess quite well."

Luke rolled his eyes in mock exasperation as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeah, sure... of course," he whispered. "But how about you? You must have been up pretty early to get Pem ready like that."

Aubé shrugged, then covered a yawn. "Well, you know. Sometimes he keeps me up at night."

Now Luke grew concerned. "Bé," he asked softly. "We... I mean, I didn't hurt you last night, did I? Bé honest.."

"No," Aubé sighed, squeezing him with her free arm. "But I think we should take it a little easier from now on, at least until after he's born, though. No more acrobatics, so to speak. At least for a while."

"Consider us retired from the circus, then," Luke assured her, nuzzling her neck affectionately. "Look, there's a lot I need do before this evening that I can take care of without you. On the other hand, why don't I put you back to bed and have a little practice with our new act before I have to..."

* * *

"Gra-Mere!" Pem cried gleefully from the other room. "Pay-pa! Gra-Mere is here! Come on Vitty! Pay-pa! Ma-mere! Come see Gram-mere!"

"Go..." Luke finished with a sigh, his passion falling to ashes. "I'll make it up to you, Bé. I promise."

"Would you like some caf, mother?" Aubé asked as Kampher sat down next to her excited granddaughter. "Luke just made some fresh, and Kay has it on the list of things that he forbids me to have."

Kampher smiled gratefully. "Just half, then, please. Captain Solo generously provided a driver and an escort for us this morning, and they are waiting downstairs."

"How's Minister Canaille, Kam?" Luke asked. "Isn't he going with you on my daughter's great adventure this morning?"

"He's resting," Kam replied quietly enough so Aubé wouldn't hear. "But he said he would have some information for you tonight, if you were interested..."

Pem stopped wiggling in her seat long enough to look at her grandmother, wide-eyed. "Is Grey-pa OK, Gra-mere?"

"Grey-pa is fine, Pem," Kam assured her, taking the prefered caf and rising. "He just needs his rest after that long journey."

"Uncle Toa could make him better," Pem said with all the conviction of an eight year old. "He helped me last night when Vitty had bad dreams!"

"Did he, now?" Kam replied, casting her eyes at Luke and Aubé, although the question was directed at Pem. Luke only shrugged in a 'We'll tell you later' gesture as Kam continued, casting her eyes back to her granddaughter. "Perhaps he can check on Grey-pa after he sees to your Ma-mere this morning - later this morning."

"I'm fine, mother!" Aubé protested. "I just need a little more rest is all.."

"I agree with your mother, Bé," Luke nodded, "Just to be safe."

"Fine!" Aubé snapped, exasperated. "I'll just get dressed - "

"No!" Luke said a little more sharply than he intended, "I'll ask him to come here."

"I won't be a prisoner in my own home, Luke!" Aubé retorted, her voice rising.

"We should go," Kam said, taking Pem's hand. "They'll be waiting for us." Her voice taking on a warning tone of its own.

"Aubé, Luke..."

"Ma-mere? Pay-pa?"

"It's all right, Pem," Luke said, not taking his eyes off of his wife. "You go and a good time with Gra-mere, things will be fine..."

"Yes," Aubé agreed, thinning her lips. "Your father and I just need to thrash this out."

"I don't wanna go if you're gonna fight!"

"We're not fighting Pem," Luke said, holding steady. "Your mother is just needs to rest is all, and she doesn't want to."

"That's right," Aubé said cooly. "In fact, why don't you just go with them, Luke. I'm going back to bed!" And with that, she turned on her heel and fairly marched back into the bedroom, alone.

"Go ahead," Luke told Kam. "Take Pem and we'll all meet up for midday meal - if your mother is up to it later. How does that sound?"

"Promise?" Pem asked, her blue eyes swimming with tears. "Pay-pa, you gotta promise!"

Luke knelt down and held his daughter close. "I promise," he said firmly. "And if Ma-mere doesn't feel up to going out, you and Gram-mere and everyone can come back here, and we'll have a pie bread - how does that sound?"

"Sounds great, Pay-pa!" Pem exclaimed, her mood shifting to joy in an instant. "I love pie bread! And Ma-mere does too I know!"

"Then it's a date," Luke said agreeably, casting his eyes to Kam who nodded her approval. "We'll see you this afternoon."

"Don't you have important stuff to do?" Pem replied, some of her anxiousness returning. "Jedi stuff?"

"It can wait," Luke replied, squeezing her tight. "It can wait..."

And it would. For Luke, family would always come first.

_Always._


	8. Chapter 8

After making arrangements with Kampher to meet up for mid-day meal, Luke quietly stepped into the bedroom he shared with his wife. He wasn't surprised to see her curled up at the far side of the bed, the blankets wrapped tightly about her, but he was saddened by it.

_"Bé.."_ he said softly.

"Go away, Luke!" she snapped, but not even the blankets could muffle the fact that she'd been weeping, and that pained him all the more. He sat down on the side of the bed, hands in his lap and head lowered. "Just leave me alone!"

_"Bé_.. Can we talk?"

"About the fact that you think I should have stayed on Corellia with Pem, is that it?" she nearly sobbed. "Let you go back to your Jedi ways _without_ me? Is that it?"

"No!" Luke exclaimed, leaning over to touch her shoulder, even as she pulled away. "Of course not!" He said her name again, more quietly this time. "I love you... you know that. I love you and Pem... and our son... it's just not what I...what _we_ expected here. Things are different."

"Not so different," she corrected him, her breath coming in hitches now. "I remember - _'the whore of Corellia'_ - and that was _before!_ Goddess only knows what it'll be now! At least on Corellia, we could walk around like normal people! A _NORMAL_ family!"

"Almost..." now it was Luke's turn to correct her. "Don't you remember the little boy with the toy wookiee?" A small smile touched his lips. "In the market?" Once again, he reached out to touch her, and this time, she didn't pull away.

"He called you _Captain Solo_," she sighed, wiping her face roughly with one hand before turning to face him. She smiled sadly. "You didn't have the heart to correct him..."

He lowered himself so his body way laying next to hers, and touched his fore-head to her own. " I had to tell him Chewie was back at the ship," he mused. "He didn't even ask to hold my blaster..."

Aubé wrinkled her nose, her sense of humor slowly returning. "I'm sure his mother would have _loved_ to have, by the way she looked at you though!"

"You're the only one with_ that_ particular privilege, Bé..."

"Perhaps a bit later," she sighed, now resting her head into the crook of his arm. "I guess I really am still tired."

"I promised Pem you'd have mid-day meal with us, so will it be Ryak's?" his gentle smile became a grin. "Or pie bread here?"

For a moment, it seemed Aubé turned a bit green. "Ummm, to be honest... I think I could find something at Ryak's... probably. Are you sure you want me to come out by myself? I mean, do you really think - "

Luke's face darkened, "I'll send an escort for you, like we arranged for Pem and your mother. You'll be safe."

"Maybe I should send for a red wig and a new body suit - really give them something to talk about..."

Now it was Luke's turn to look ill. "No," he said finally. "But I want you to wear your lightsabre, just in case."

Her eyes grew wide. "Do you really think it's necessary?"

He pulled her close. "Not necessary, Bé, but... right. You are a Jedi after all."

"Not a very _good_ one, if I fall apart at the drop of a button," she sighed, nestling back into his embrace.

"You'll get better at it," he promised. "Do you want to sleep before we eat?"

"Yeah," her voice grew momentarily stern. "Without any help, thank you very much. In fact, I'm in two minds, I want you here, but on the other hand, I'd kinda like to stretch out..."

"How about we compromise," Luke suggested helpfully. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep, and then you can stretch take up the bed like a hutt on a blanket, if you wish..."

She poked him in the ribs, but it was purely playful. "Are you suggesting something, Skywalker?" she asked, a mock growl entering her voice. "Bécause if you are..."

"Only that if you keep that up, you'll not have time for that little sand-cat rest my love," Luke began to laugh. "And you can explain to Han why I'm running so far behind."

"You're meeting Han this morning?"

"Eventually..."

"About...?"

"A few things," Luke replied cryptically. "A few things..."

"Like Senator Satu - but wouldn't that be Leia's arena?"

"Possibly..." Luke agreed at last. And your father's... he thought, but like many things, he kept that to himself for now. Instead, he pulled the blankets up over her shoulders, and kissed her fore-head. "_Sleep now_," he whispered, "and I'll see you in a few hours."

"M'Kay..." she mumbled, barely aware, or perhaps uncaring that Luke had subtly manipulated her after all. "Sounds.. _kay..."_

_Yes_, Luke thought. Something, perhaps the Force itself told him a visit with her brother Kay'leb would be a good idea as well. _Perhaps you're right... 'Kay' indeed._


	9. Chapter 9

To Luke's relief, when he arrived at the appointed meeting place he had arranged, not only were Han and Master Canaille already there, but they had been joined by Kay'leb, Aube's brother and the Master Healer. It seemed however, he had walked into another family discussion. As usual, Han had kicked back to enjoy the fireworks that for once didn't involve him - at least yet. He stood aside momentarily, taking it in.

"Really, father," Kay'leb said, his tone verging on the edge of cool as he sipped an amber liquid from a snifter. "Even if she has visited the center, there isn't an once of truth to it. _Surely_ you give me more credit -"

"Luke!" Han called joyfully from his seat. "Nice of you to join us at last! Nails keep you up late or somethin?" He winked roguishly. "I tell ya..."

Intent on his son, Schurke only nodded at Luke as he sat down and accepted the cup of fresh caf wordlessly.

"Discretion, and _control_, Kay'leb!" Schurke said angrily, "Not only as a man, but as a _Jedi_!"

Luke arched his eyebrow, relieved that he was not the center of attention, if only for the moment. "What is it?"

Kay'leb sighed dramatically, and took another drink from his glass. "My father seems to think that your - lady-friend - Darné Koine and I are... shall we say, an '_item_'? Nothing could be further from the truth!"

"It doesn't matter what I think, Kay'leb!" Schurke replied, visibly angry, "It's how the Galaxy perceives us! You, Master Skywalker and your sister - even Miss Solo..."

"Leia aint no Jedi!" Han interjected suddenly drawn into the fight. "We don't have a lot of that hocus-pocus in _my_ house!"

"You don't seem to mind having one of us tend to your wife," Kay'leb turned his sightless eyes to the Correllian. "Hocus-pocus and all -"

"Enough!" Schurke snapped, slamming his open palm on the table as if to reassert his position as patriarch of the gathering. "We have other issues to discuss." He turned his attention to Luke. "Luke, you've seen the Holo-net pages this morning?"

Luke took a drink of his caf, it warm and sweet. "Not really," he admitted. "Didn't have a lot of time this morning."

Both Kay'leb and Han shared a laugh, obviously at Luke's expense as Schurke passed a data-pad over to Luke. "Look past the Society pages, into Politics" he said with a grimace.

Luke scanned the headlines, ignoring the sly glances and moving lips of Han and Kay'leb. He caught the words _'with her..._' and _'Holy Goddess they can be..._' before shaking his head, intent on the matter at hand. His eyes passed over the societal headlines which he had seen earlier about himself and Aube, and the story about Darné visiting the Healers Center, and extolling the virtues of the 'Amazing 'service', and down to the political section as Schurke had asked.

_There_.

_Senator Kehilangan Satu was overheard talking about the supposed construction goings on at the Jedi Temple this morning -_ the headline read. _"While I think the Healer's Center is all fine and right, I suppose," he was muttering, "I think allowing the Jedi to over see it is a big mistake! Indeed, I think the place should have been raised decades ago, but I was over ruled on that point by the then Emperor. And now there's a whole lot of even more 'funny stuff going on - give them a meter and all..." When asked to elaborate, the Senator moved on quickly, saying he had an important committee meeting to attend to._

_In other news..._

"Kel's position changed radically after the supposed actions of the Jedi - the alleged attempt on then Chancellor Palpatine's life," Schurke said quietly, giving Luke pause.

_Kel?_

The slightest of smiles touched Schurke's lips, but quickly vanished. "Things were _different_ then, Luke," he said quietly, but it was enough to garner the attention of both Kay'leb and Han, who now listened just as intently. "Kel - Kehilangan Satu - was one of many Junior Senators and other prominent people who were regular visitors to the Temple." A brief smile again. "Your own mother, Padmé was one of them. There was talk, of course -"

"Talk?" Han interjected. "You mean, you guys actually talked about other beings like-"

"Regular people, yes," Schurke finished for him. "You must understand that it wasn't all about fighting with lightsabres, or sitting around on poufs, contemplating existence! We were a part of the _whole_ - a living, breathing part of the society! And in the first years of the war, it was seen as a novelty - a _distraction_..."

Han looked dumfounded, Kay'leb fascinated, while Luke only listened intently, his fingers forming a tent under his chin.

"A distraction..." he echoed, and Schurke nodded.

"No one expected it to go on as long as it did, or become so bloody." Schurke continued, his eyes becoming far away, and a little hardened. "Tours were a big thing, at first," he sighed. "Tours for the rich and powerful - not only of the Temple but of the battlefields. _Naboo, Jablime, Geonosis_..."

Here he paused, momentarily placing his hand on his leg as if pained.

"But the Temple was the most popular, for the few that were privileged enough," he sighed again. "Kel would tail along after Organa mostly -"

"Bail Organa?" Han interjected, incredulous. "Leia's father?"

Schurke nodded. "Organa was one of the most trusted Senators - one of the few actually - but Kel seemed to have a few... shall we say, _friends_ of his own." He let this sink in before continuing. "Strangely enough, his wife never came with him..."

"Maybe not so strange," Han suggested with a sneer. "Sounds like he was quite a guy, even then!"

Schurke only shrugged. "I don't know," he said at last. "Toboo -_ Anakin_ - knew him better than I did, and back in the day, I was too preoccupied with other things..."

"Like chasing mother," Kay'leb suggested with a laugh, and once again, Schurke only shrugged as if to say it wasn't important, Luke however, was fascinated.

"He knew my _father_?" Luke asked quietly. "I wonder..."

"Your father knew almost everyone, Luke," Shurke replied gently, ignoring the derisive snort from Han. "He was a good man... well liked throughout..."

"What happened, Master?" Luke asked, forgetting Schurke's preferred honorarium. "What changed his mind so completely?"

Schurke shook his head. "From there, I really don't know, Luke," he said sadly. "It wasn't long after that Kam and I left to start our new life, and Corellia withdrew not long after Aubé was born. What limited new we received was that many of the Jedi's staunches allies became their most outspoken critics. Those few that dared speak publicly about supporting the Jedi had a bad tendency to end up at the other end of a lightsabre - if they appeared at all!" Seeing Luke's concern, Schurke added "We never killed innocents, Luke - that wasn't our way nor was it ever - but that's not how the rest of the Galaxy saw it..."

Now even Han nodded. "Yeah," he said agreeing with the old Master at last. "I saw a couple of those killings when I was a kid, before the Empire made even owning one a crime - messy! Not like the stuff we grew up hearing about those old wizards on the run and all..."

Schurke turned his attention to Han, now. "I would advise, General Solo, to tell your lovey wife to be even more careful than Luke around Kehilangan Satu - he's wise old pit viper, after all, and has many friends still."

"Leia can take care of herself!" Han snapped, placing his hand on his blaster. "And what she can't, me and Chewie sure can!"

"But what about your unborn children, General" Kay'leb added with unexpected kindness. "There are more ways than even we can know, after all..."

Han considered. "I'll talk to her," he said at last. "Leia may be bad tempered and mouthy, but she's no fool... especially if she knows what she's up against!"

"As is my daughter," Schurke finished for them. "All I'm saying is just _beware_..."

Luke nodded, suddenly mindful of the time. "I should go," he said abruptly. "I promised our daughter we'd all have mid-day meal together."

Kay'leb closed his eyes, smiled and nodded. "They are waiting for you, at the restaurant," he said. "And she looks well rested and lovely!"

At last Luke smiled himself. He knew that Kay'leb was seeing Aube through Toa's eyes. Through his strange bond with his lover, the blind healer could actually physically see. He knew she was in safe hands.

But he was still concerned.

As he left, the elder former Jedi, turned Minister of Corellia's words echoed through his mind.

_Pit viper... Pit viper... beware the Pit Viper... Be ware..._


	10. Chapter 10

_(A/N - The concept of 'Dim' is borrowed from Stephen King's 'Eyes of the Dragon', the 'Hard as Nails' is referenced in it's own story here on the site.)_

* * *

Although the respite in the Skywalker household had been short, they all had been profoundly grateful for it.

Senator Satu (at least for the time being) had at least outwardly turned his attentions elsewhere, Pemberian had started lessons with children of her own age and beginning abilities, and perhaps most importantly to Luke, Aubé was beginning to find her place in the Galaxy with him.

It had started with the Elder Jedi - Schurke himself actually - teaching his daughter how to be 'Dim'. being 'Dim' wasn't invisibility, but as close as a being could come to it. It was a way of simply blending in, subtly manipulating one's surroundings and other beings in order to be virtually unrecognizable. To Aubé's delight, she could almost freely go around the city unnoticed as _'just another citizen'_.

_I can even carry my lightsabre, Luke..._ she had whispered seductively in his ear after he arrived home late one night. _It's become 'fashionable' to be seen with one - not that most of them are anything more than silly accessories..._

_And how can you tell the difference_? He'd asked, stroking her cheek tenderly.

_The fake ones don't light up... Well, at least the one's that aren't shall we say, 'attached' to a Jedi Master,_ she purred back.

He'd taken her hand, and kissed it. _'Your hands are dirty, Bé'_, he observed. _Been working on the 'Nails' today?_

The _'Hard as Nails'_, the light Correllian freighter Luke had presented to her a few weeks earlier, was both the bane of her existence and her pride and joy. Luke had searched for weeks for just the right ship, something that needed her. It had boosted her spirits as well as something else..

_Always,_ she replied huskily into his ear. _On the envior-controls today. Gets kinda cold sometimes, other times_... she began to lick his ear playfully.

_Other times?_

At this point the conversation came to an abrupt end as she practically dragged him in the wash room, anxious for a quick... _clean up_.

* * *

An hour later, with Aubé safely tucked into their shared bed- almost asleep before he could put the coverlet over her  
shoulders - Luke decided to make a quick check of the messages before he joined her.

He was nearly at the end of the usual slew of never-ending request for input on the Temple's rebuilding (He would talk to Aubé's father in the morning, although he hated to disturb the increasingly frail older Jedi, his perception and advice was invaluable) and well wishes, when he came across the message he'd been dreading. It was from Leia, and simply said _'Luke, we need to talk about Senator Satu...'_

Their respite was over...


	11. Chapter 11

_Pit Viper, Luke..._

_Béware the Pit Viper..._

Luke awoke to the appealing aroma of fresh caf and another oddly appealing scent...

_Pali tarts?_ He thought sleepily. _Did Aunt Beru make Pali tarts? It's not Life day..._

"Wake up, Luke!" _(Beru's?)_ Aubé's voice called from the doorway of their bedroom. "Your sister's expecting you within the

hour..." He could hear a muttered Corellian cure. "Luke! Come on!"

Bé? He thought, finally he rose to sit on the corner of his bed, rubbing his eyes blearily. "I'm awake..."

"Oh good!" Aubé replied brightly, presenting him with a half cup of the steaming beverage as she sat down next to him.

"There's more, but I wanted to make sure you were awake enough to hold it." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Better?"

"I think so..." he mumbled, taking a sip.

"My poor guy," she sighed, rubbing his back, as if to apologize. "Must have been a rough one..."

"How so?" A bigger drink of the caf, warm and sweet.

Aubé shrugged, nonplussed. "You kept thrashing about in your sleep last night, at least for a while. Kept saying

something about vipers, and muttering. The couch is too uncomfortable, and you needed some rest..."

"What do you mean?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. There was no rancor in his question, only curiosity. "Bé?"

She cast his a wry smile. "I lived with three Healers, Luke..." The smile became a grin. "A girl can learn a trick or two,

ya know..."

Luke only grunted in reply, finishing the caf. Now he remembered, or at least _half_ remembered the dreams from last night.

She was right, they had been bad - but were they _just_ dreams? Or a warning from the Force? Now he wouldn't know for sure.

Sensing his displeasure, Aubé pulled away, wide-eyed. "I'm sorry. Luke!" she said, a tremble in her voice. "I just wanted

to help _you_ for a change!"

Luke sighed. "Don't be, Bé," he told her gently, wrapping his free arm about her to draw her close again. "I know you were

- just next time, poke me in the ribs or something!"

Her expression darkened. "To the Seven Hells with that, Skywalker!" she snapped. "If it wasn't for broken sleep, you'd

barely get any at all it seems these days, don't think I haven't noticed! I just thought _for once_.."

He put down the empty cup, and pulled her close with both of his arms, despite the fact the she squirmed in his embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "You're right, I guess I have been a bit..."

"Hmmm, evasive?" she offered. "Secretive? Over protective? I can take care of myself sometimes, ya know! I'm _pregnant,_

not hover chair bound!"

"There's more to being a Jedi Master than knowing how to fight, Bé..."

"We seem to be getting enough practice, though," she replied resignedly. "Luke, I'm sorry..."

"No, _I'm_ sorry, Aubé..." he murmured, caressing her shoulders. "I promise, after the baby is born, and they release you to

travel, we'll go away for a while - just the two of us - away from all of this!"

"It'll be an _age_ before that happens, Luke," She sighed. "I can't just pop him out then take off for parts unknown!"

"We'll bring nurse maid then, for the baby and Pem," he countered. "We'll go to Naboo, my mother's family has an estate

there - very private, but room for our whole little family." Now his caress became suggestive. "Maybe even get started on

the next one..."

She pushed him away, wide-eyed. "Oh to the Hells with that!" she exclaimed. "I am _NOT_ going to be solely responsible for

repopulating the Order! Much as I love you, Luke! I think after this one we are done for a while at least!"

He pulled her back, more gently this time, and guided her to lay down on the bed. "I know, I know," he mumbled into her

breast bone. "But you have to admit, it'll be fun to practice, at least..."

"It might..." she conceded with a sigh, running her fingers through his hair. "But don't you have to meet up with your

sister?"

"You told her within the hour..." he whispered, undoing the buttons on her shirt. "She's only a few clicks away..." More

buttons, and an answering sigh. "Plenty of time for... _practice_... after all..."

Being the good student, Aubé could only agree.

* * *

"You're Late, Luke!" Leia scolded him gently as he sat down on her couch, taking the offered glass of cool water. "I

expected you an hour ago!"

Luke shook his head apologetically. "Something came up unexpectedly," he said simply. "You said that Senator Satu was

creating problems in the Senate?"

Wordlessly, Leia handed him a datapad.

"He's trying to block the opening of the Temple by challenging the funding," Luke said, his voice touched with just a

small amount of bitterness. "Even though there's no public money involved..."

"Yes," Leia agreed. "He may not have a proverbial leg to stand on. but he has a lot of influence, Luke. He could make

things very difficult for you."

"He _could_," Luke mused. "Or..."

_"Or?"_

"There's no other way, Leia..."

"Luke, I don't understand..."

"We're just going to have to fight back." He said resolutely. "Time to let the Galaxy know.."

As if she could read his thoughts, Leia only looked at him, horrified.

"Let them know what, Luke?" she gasped. "That the money is coming from a secret account funded by Darth Vader, the

Emperor's Enforcer? Are you _mad?_"

"Not Darth Vader, Henchman of the Empire," Luke corrected her gently. "I'm talking about _Anakin Skywalker,_ Hero of the Old

Republic..."

She looked at him, incredulous. "I... I don't understand!" She stammered. "What do you mean?"

Now Luke smiled. "Have a seat, Leia," he said gently. "This might take a while. You see, during the Clone Wars, there was

this group of friends, young Jedi knights, if you will..."


	12. Chapter 12

If he had been honest with himself, Luke hadn't known what kind of reaction to expect from his sister.

Anger, perhaps. Denial, most definitely.

A flat-out refusal was the last thing...

* * *

_"No..."_

"What do you mean, _'No?',_ Leia?" Luke asked, exasperated. "Master - Minister Canaille - assured me that all of Father's other assets were placed under a perfectly legitimate ventures after he died, that's where most of the money is coming from! That and the seized assets of the Temple - "

"Which now belong to the Republic itself," Leia countered, none too gently. "Which means without the support of the Senate, in five months, you'll run out of money..."

"All we need is a portion of them, to get it finished!" Luke came back. angrier than he intended. "Less than half! I don't see how taking it to the holo-press - to the _public_ - can do anything but _help!_"

"The Senate will see it as an attack, Luke," Leia replied in what she hoped was a soothing tone. "Especially Kehilangan 'the budget breaker' Satu! Surely you're aware how much he hates the Jedi..."

"I hadn't noticed," came the cool reply. "Really."

"Luke, I'm just trying to get you to see _the truth_, I'm not trying to - "

"It doesn't matter, Leia," he sighed, rising from the couch. "It's obvious that I'm going to have to look at other avenues here."

Leia rose to meet him, gingerly taking her brother into her arms. "Don't give up, Luke." she told him gently. "You trust in the Force..."

"I do..."

"The go back to the source, Luke... go back to the source."

* * *

When Luke arrived at the Healer's Center, he was pleasantly surprised to find that the Primary entrance, that was already open to the general public, was actually quite busy, and not just filled with the curious. Although he longed to have a more detailed look about, and to see how much farther they had already come since his last visit, he was quickly and quietly escorted to a more private part of the Center.

"This way, Master." His escort, a young human boy wearing traditionally blue healer's robes bowed low before him, something Luke still found a bit disconcerting. Even after all of these years, he wore the title of 'Master Jedi' a heavy mantle to bear. "Please be seated. The Master Healers are tending to the Minister at the moment, but with you shortly." and with another bow, he was gone.

The room was impeccably decorated, reminiscent of Schurke's private office on Correllia, with many plants and tasteful art, as well as place settings of fresh fruit and cool water. Even as a waiting room, it was a place of repose.

Just as Luke picked up a data pad - one of many scattered about the room - another door opened from behind, and a robbed and hooded figure entered quietly, only to be greeted by the same young Healer.

"Please be seated, Madam," came the obviously rehearsed speech again. "The Master Healer will be with you shortly..."

"Thank you, Healer Tey'ka. I will be honored to wait."

The reply as soft, barely perceptible, but the voice was unmistakably familiar.

_Darné Koeien_ had come to the Healer's Center.


	13. Chapter 13

Inwardly, Luke rolled his eyes. _Darné Koeien_ - the very last person he had the time, or the patience to deal with today.

_Darné Koeien._

_But._

_Darné Koeien_

There was something different about her.

_Darné Koeien_

A _change._

_Darné Koeien._

As if hearing her name aloud, Darné gave a little jump in her seat, and as the hood fell away, Luke realized that the

change was more than physical, and far greater than even he could have ever imagined.

Her hair was shorter, for a start. Gone were the impossibly long thick (and most likely artificial) locks of gold sheen.

Instead, her hair was cut in a far more simple style - shorter - to her neck, and nicely framing her face. Her eyes,

usually painted with impossibly bright colours were free from make up, yet she looked softer. Younger.

_Beautiful,_ really.

"Oh, hello Luke," this seemingly new version of Darné Koeien said in the same soft voice she had used with the young man.

"Are you here to see the Healer, too?"

Luke shifted uncomfortably in his chair. What had the holo-press been saying about him, and... _Kay'leb_?

As if she could read his thoughts, or at least his expression, Darné gasped, then covered her mouth, masking a shy giggle,

so different from the screeching laugh Luke had come to expect from her. "Oh no!" she gasped. I mean, Master Kampher? Or

is your wife... I'm sorry, I don't know her by name.. is she here too?"

"No," Luke said slowly, realizing that there was far more to Darné's presence than he originally thought. Much more...

_"Darné._.." he began, then realized not for the first time, he was at a loss for words, and he fell silent.

"What happened to me? Is that it?" she asked, in an understanding tone almost eerily reminiscent of Aubé's. "Do you really

want to know?"

Luke nodded, unable to take his eyes - both outer and inner - off of her. The woman before him was not the same woman who

had accosted him at the Ball a few short weeks ago. The transformation was genuine, and total. She was a new person.

"I'll be honest, I have to be," she said, a trace of a bitter smile crossing her lips. "I first came here to... well you

know the old me - I wanted the Healer - Master Kay'leb. I made up some silly excuse and pulled a few strings and within

days, I had my 'in'. It was as easy as... Well... I had no problems."

She paused, considering.

"You can imagine how _disappointed_ I was when Master Kampher came into our consulting room - disappointed and a little

embarrassed to be honest. She sent him out before either of us could say so much as a word to each other..." Another pause.

"Actually, come to think of it, Master Kay'leb seemed to have been expecting her." Another laugh. "For all the talk about

him, I'd been expecting to have been... well you know..."

Another nod from Luke, allowing her to continue in her own time, and it was his turn to smile when she spoke up again.

"She brought in..._ tea._.. Well, the first thing she said to me was _'why don't you like yourself, dear?'_ I was horrified,

and angry! I mean, who was she to say such things to me, you know?"

Luke acceded that he did, and she continued.

"But then the strangest thing happened, I started to cry - I mean, cry like a child - and I never really cried as a child!

Hell, I don't even think I was _ever_ a real child, only a flimsy-plast doll..."

Now she stopped, considering. Regathering herself.

"From that day through now, I've been seeing the Healers here. Primarily Master Kampher, but also Master Toa, and

occasionally Kay'leb - but not in ways you'd or even I would have expected," she added hastily. "I feel.. _free_ now.. or

will be soon enough. I owe them so much..."

"They are good people," Luke agreed, his resolve to continue the works of the Jedi and the Temple now stronger than ever,

no matter what the cost. He nodded at Kampher, who had appeared at the doorway. "It'll take a lot of hard work and time to

keep it going..."

"Give me three days, then go see my assistant, at this address," she said suddenly, handing him a chipped card even as she

rose to meet the Healer. "I can't make up for all the harm I've caused, but this might be a start."

Luke took the card, his face full of questions, but now it was Darné's time to be cryptic. "Word gets around, Luke," she

said, shaking her bobbed head. "For once, just trust me... Please..."

As she followed Kampher into another room, Luke could only stare at her, her last words echoing in his head.

_Just trust me..._

And he wondered how that would be possible at all.


End file.
